Cry For the Moon
by Lady Nymphetamine
Summary: Michiru Kaioh se vê encurralada em um dilema: Deve escolher entre manter um relacionamento a qualquer custo, tolerando a infidelidade de sua companheira, ou prezar pelo amor-próprio, dando nova chance a seu coração.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 ~ Negação

A noite estava tão linda do lado de fora da janela que não pode resistir. Trajando apenas um leve vestido branco, deixou a mansão descalça, sem se importar com os avisos dos criados. A escuridão a envolveu como o abraço de um amante, tão terno, protegido, como se tudo que quisesse pudesse ali realizar. E assim prosseguiu com seus passos leves, mal pareciam tocar a grama, como pés de fada. Chegando no portão, tentou abri-lo e, tendo suas tentativas frustradas, lembrou-se das ordens específicas de seus pais aos subordinados, para que não deixassem a garota sair após as dez horas.

Todo torpor disfarçado de alegria pareceu sumir como fumaça, enquanto encostava o corpo contra a grade, querendo ter o máximo de visão possível do mar. Ela o desejava, era como se a chamasse. O brilho da lua refletido na superfície a lembrava coisas boas, e coisas tristes. Foi nesta mistura de sentimentos que um aperto no peito a lembrou de ter deixado algo muito importante dentro de casa.

Retornou imediatamente, os passos rápidos a faziam se confundir com um vulto fantasmagórico, enquanto apenas um pensamento dominava sua mente: Como estaria Haruka? Precisava se certificar, a final, seus pressentimentos dificilmente estavam errados. Será que o mar a havia chamado para dar este terrível aviso? Que ser traiçoeiro, a levando para longe para avisar da tragédia iminente.

Rumou imediatamente para o quarto de visitas, esperando encontrar ali a companheira. Bateu na porta com certa urgência, repetidamente, mas não obteve nenhuma resposta. Adentrou então mesmo sem convite, constatando que o cômodo estava mesmo vazio. Aonde Haruka teria ido tão tarde? Não poderia estar além dos limites de sua propriedade, isto era fato.

Com a mente em turbilhão, seguiu para o próprio quarto, a final, Haruka poderia ter ido vê-la. No caminho, encontrou uma de suas criadas, pela qual certamente passaria se esta não lhe tivesse dirigido a palavra:

- Senhorita, se está procurando a senhorita Tenoh, ela está na cozinha.

- Obrigada – agradeceu Michiru de forma breve, dando meia-volta e andando o mais rápido que sua educação para não correr dentro de casa permitia.

Parou subitamente junto à porta da cozinha e respirou fundo. Não ia agir sem pensar, isto não era de seu feitio. Antes deveria calcular cada movimento e prever todas as opções do que poderia acontecer. Seu coração batia muito rápido, atrapalhando a audição quando aproximou o ouvido da fechadura.

Por alguns instantes, não ouviu nada, apenas um silêncio assustador que dominava todo seu corpo. Então um calafrio: O estilhaçar de vidro sobre o chão. Não agüentou mais esperar, deveria agir naquele momento, Haruka precisava dela. Abriu a porta com violência, entrando imediatamente na cozinha.

- Haruka! – Chamou desesperada.

Mas logo toda a excitação passou. Seus olhos pousaram vidrados nas duas moças a sua frente. Uma das garotas era pequena, tinha a mesma idade que Michiru, mas não era tão desenvolvida, parecia ainda menor por vestir o uniforme de empregada européia, visivelmente um número maior do que ela. Acabara de se abaixar no chão, uma mão cobrindo o rosto muito vermelho, catando com as mãos os pedaços do prato espatifado à sua frente. Já a outra moça, se é que podia ser chamada assim, era bem alta e usava roupas masculinas. Estava apoiada com uma mão na bancada, a outra passava por entre os cabelos, parecendo muito desconcertada. Não foi necessário pensar muito para Michiru entender, a final, isto era tão típico.

- Com licença – disse dando as costas e deixando o cômodo.

Então este era o seu pressentimento? Que cruel, que decadente! Ver aquela pessoa que significava para ela mais do que a própria vida se engraçando com outra. Sabia que isto era um hábito como de Haruka, flertar com meninas bonitas, aparentemente indefesas, mas nunca imaginou que o faria sob seu teto, com uma subordinada. Isto era demais, o cúmulo do desrespeito. Será que chegara a beija-la? A toca-la? As duas pareciam tão constrangidas, visivelmente culpadas, que não poderia deduzir diferente.

Enquanto ainda encontrava-se com os sentidos inebriados, já próxima a seu quarto, sentiu-se ser puxada pela mão para retornar à realidade. Foi então abraçada, envolvida em intenso carinho, que retribuiu com frieza e indiferença, movendo os braços molemente para que se afastasse.

- Michiru, eu não sei o que está pensando, mas teve uma impressão equivocada – defendeu-se Haruka, as palavras saiam entre sua respiração arfante, de quem correra o máximo para alcança-la.

- Fique longe de mim, quero ficar sozinha – foi a resposta cortante. – Não vou discutir isso aqui, nem agora. Apenas me deixe.

Sabendo que não haveria como convence-la do contrário, e concordando que conversar com os acontecimentos tão recentes não valeria a pena, deixou que Michiru lhe escapasse por entre os dedos, refugiando-se no quarto, deixando à Haruka apenas o som do deslizar da tranca.

Não trocaram nem mais uma palavra àquela noite.

**N.A.:** Muito obrigada aos que leram este primeiro capítulo. É a primeira estória que eu escrevo, então sejam pacientes. ^^' Adoro reviews, então podem escrever à vontade. XD Beijos, até o próximo capítulo. =**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 ~ Ajuda**

O sol pareceu atrasar-se e relutar em nascer. Michiru mal fechara os olhos durante a noite, não imaginava como seria possível dormir. Quando o despertador soou, alertando-a do horário da aula, levantou-se da cama imediatamente. Não tinha um minuto a perder. Vestiu o uniforme escolar, pegou a pasta com seu material e deixou o quarto o mais rápido possível.

- Senhorita Kaioh, não vai tomar café? – Perguntou uma das criadas ao ver a chefa passar como um relâmpago em direção à garagem.

- Hoje não, obrigada – respondeu com sua habitual educação, esboçando um sorriso simpático.

Não tinha tempo para nada, precisava deixar a casa antes que Haruka a visse, antes que tivesse tempo para ser questionada. Não queria conversar ainda, apenas pensar, como se não já o tivesse feito suficientemente. Para isso, tinha uma idéia. Ao chegar na garagem, conversou com o chofer, entrou no carro e logo deixaram os imponentes portões de sua casa para trás.

Enquanto encontrava-se no veiculo, olhava para o mar, o sol tocando-o suavemente, a fez lembrar que era sempre Haruka quem a levava para a escola, as duas viam juntas aquele espetáculo todos os dias. O que exatamente estava fazendo? Estava fugindo de que? De Haruka? Da realidade? De si mesma? Mas isso não passava de auto-enganação, cedo ou tarde teria que enfrenta-la e colocar para fora todas as coisas que arranhavam sua garganta. Aturara por tempo demais os maus hábitos de sua companheira, chegando a ponto de querer explodir em prantos todas as vezes que notava os olhos de Haruka sobre uma moça.

Como se permitira chegar a isso? Não poder mais confiar na pessoa que mais amava. Não, não era bem assim. Confiava em Haruka, colocava as duas mãos no fogo como a companheira daria a própria vida para salva-la se fosse preciso, como nunca a trairia. Bom, vale ressalvar que não ocorreria traição em sentido amplo, pois uma traição sexual... Todas as vezes que este pensamento lhe ocorria, balançava a cabeça com força para os lados, fazendo esforço para que tais palavras fossem embora.

A verdade, e custava muito para admitir isso a si mesma, era que amor sozinho não é o suficiente para construir uma relação. É preciso confiar cegamente em quem se ama, e isso não podia fazer, se nem o devido respeito de não flertar com outras mulheres dentro de sua casa Haruka lhe concedia.

- Que decadência... – Murmurou para si mesma, rindo de sua tragédia.

Seu coração estava doendo, e aquilo fora a gota d'água a faze-lo rachar. Precisava dar um tempo a si mesma.

Foi em meio a tais pensamentos que seu carro finalmente parou junto ao muro de um colégio público. Desceu do carro e dispensou o chofer sem deixar instruções, não pretendia retornar para casa. Quando o carro já estava longe, consultou o relógio, as aulas haviam começado há cerca de meia hora. Sua casa era muito distante daquela parte da cidade, sabia que não chegaria a tempo, porém, isto não era um transtorno, pelo contrário, tinha seu lado positivo em não atrapalhar.

Dirigiu-se para a praça na frente da escola, esperaria ali, sentada em um banco de pedra. Tinha todo o tempo do mundo para esperar. Pegou um livro de dentro da pasta e pôs-se a ler, querendo desviar sua mente dos problemas. Estava prestes a fazer algo que nunca havia sonhado em fazer: Pedir ajuda.

Não tardou muito e ouviu o soar dos sinos indicando o término das aulas do dia, retornando à realidade de uma forma nada sutil. Guardou o livro e deixou a praça, andando tranqüilamente, com seu ar gracioso e elegante, até os portões da escola, encostando-se no muro para melhor observar.

Da porta da escola que dava acesso ao pátio e à saída, Usagi pôde observar um certo tumulto se formando próximo ao portão. Alguns de seus colegas corriam apressados para ver mais de perto do que se tratava, enquanto ela tentava captar nas conversas o que estaria acontecendo.

- Você viu que linda? Deve ser modelo – entreouviu de um diálogo.

- Não, ela é violinista – foi a resposta dada por um garoto.

Não foi necessário pensar muito para Usagi desconfiar do que se tratava, a pesar de não acreditar muito nesta hipótese. Tomou fôlego e enfrentou a multidão, passando desajeitada entre as pessoas para alcançar o centro da roda.

- Com licença! Desculpa! – Dizia depois de empurrar algumas pessoas e pisar nos pés de outras. Por fim, conseguiu atravessar aquele mar de cabeças e deparar-se com a colega. – Michiru! O que faz aqui? – Perguntou com indiscreta surpresa.

- Boa tarde, Usagi – respondeu com um sorriso, sentindo-se imensamente aliviada por dentro. – Será que eu poderia conversar com você?

- Claro!

Usagi a pegou pelo pulso e teve que abrir espaço entre as pessoas para poder passar. Ainda a conduzia quando fizeram uma curva na esquina, na qual Usagi parou por um instante, aliviada de ninguém as ter seguido. Sorriu para a outra, não era sempre que se viam fora das batalhas e, na verdade, nunca a vira fora da companhia da Haruka.

- Onde está Haruka? – Perguntou com curiosidade.

Não obteve resposta direta. Michiru abaixou a cabeça, olhando para os próprios sapatos, seguindo então pela calçada e a rua à sua frente. Não queria falar naquele exato momento, precisaria de uma certa preparação. Desviou de assunto como se nada tivesse acontecido:

- Ami não era da sua escola? Não a vi.

- Ah, ela teve que ficar para ajudar o Conselho Estudantil com umas tarefas. Eu acabei saindo sozinha, mas ainda bem que você estava aqui! – Usagi percebeu o que acabara de acontecer e embarcou na mudança de assunto com naturalidade.

Continuaram a caminhar lado a lado, em total silêncio. As casas passavam lentamente e Usagi lançava olhares de relance para a outra, esperando quando diria qualquer coisa, mas se mantinha muda, o rosto baixo. Logo pararam no portão da casa dos Tsukino.

- Eu posso não saber o que está acontecendo, mas prometo que tentarei te ajudar – disse Usagi com carinho. – Quer dormir aqui hoje?

- Se não for incômodo – Michiru levantou a cabeça de imediato, seus olhos chegaram a brilhar com a proposta tão oportuna.

A colega apenas sorriu e abriu o portão, convidando-a a entrar. Teriam ainda muito tempo para discutir o que quer que fosse que incomodava Michiru, algo tão grave que a fizera recorrer a alguém que não Haruka, que nem era uma amiga tão próxima. Usagi nunca se vira numa situação assim, mas faria de tudo para que ela se sentisse confortável o bastante para falar e, quem sabe, estreitar os laços de amizade e confiança com esta pessoa que já lhe era tão querida.

**N.A.:** Obrigada aos que leram a estória até este ponto. ^^ Gostaria de agradece-los e aproveitar para pedir que deixassem reviews para que eu possa saber o que estão achando, no que devo melhorar. Aceito sugestões para a estória também. Obrigada. =**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 ~ Desabafo**

Essa era a primeira vez que Michiru conhecia a família de uma de suas companheiras de equipe, ou melhor, que se sentia acolhida por pessoas que mal a conhecia. Nunca conheceu os pais de Haruka, ela simplesmente não falava deles, levando Michiru a pensar que não deviam se dar muito bem, provavelmente não aceitavam as escolhas da filha. Seus próprios pais passavam grande parte do tempo em viagens de negócios, resolvendo problemas no exterior, então era mais do que raros os momentos em que jantavam juntos, agindo como uma família de verdade. Haruka que era sua família de verdade.

Ao chegarem, a primeira coisa que fizeram foi ajudar a senhora Tsukino a preparar o jantar e colocar a mesa. Tomaram banho, Usagi emprestou roupas limpas para a visita, depois foram comer. Todos foram muito simpáticos durante a refeição, fazendo Michiru sentir-se em casa. Quando terminaram, as garotas ajudaram a tirar a mesa e lavar os pratos, indo em seguida para o quarto.

- Você dormirá comigo na cama – disse Usagi com total naturalidade. Parou por um instante, refletiu, e acrescentou parecendo bastante constrangida, balançando as mãos vigorosamente à frente do corpo. – Quer dizer, isso se você quiser, não me entenda mal!

Michiru riu, algo que não fazia há alguns dias, precisando cobrir a boca com os dedos para não parecer o que julgava mal-educada. A Sailor Moon era uma boa pessoa, merecia sem dúvida o seu voto de confiança. Então decidiu que seria a vez dela de brincar, já que fora dada brecha:

- Você é engraçada, Usagi – disse ainda sorrindo, depois usou um tom provocativo. – Não há problema nenhum da minha parte, porém, eu devia lhe perguntar se Mamoru não vai reclamar disso.

Foi instantâneo o rosto de Usagi inchar e ficar tão vermelho quanto um tomate. Logo ela estava gritando e balançando os braços de forma frenética, quase como se fosse voar, assustando a gata Luna, que chegou a pular da cama para o chão. Suas tentativas frustradas de se explicar enquanto as palavras não lhe vinham à cabeça apenas fazia Michiru rir ainda mais. Ela não pretendia nada com a colega, mas a situação era por demais cômica para ter deixado passar.

- Usagi, pare com isso! – Ralhou a gata, indignada por ter sido forçada a sair do seu local de descanso.

- Desculpa Luna – respondeu ainda com seu típico ar de choro.

Situação estabilizada, Usagi sentou-se em sua cama e fez um gesto para que a colega fizesse o mesmo, entendendo Luna que aquele era um momento para dar um passeio. Foram segundos que tardaram a passar. Usagi estava de pernas cruzadas sobre a cama, usando o travesseiro como apoio para os cotovelos sobre o colo, seu rosto expressando total atenção ao fitar a outra, esperando que começasse a falar o motivo para a ter procurado. Michiru, por outro lado, mantinha-se sentada na ponta do colchão, os pés no fofo carpete, olhando apenas para as próprias pernas. Era difícil para ela começar. Enquanto procurava escolher bem as palavras, sentiu uma mão pousar sobre seu ombro. Virou-se e viu Usagi lhe sorrindo. Estava mais confortada.

- Fale quando quiser – disse a anfitriã.

Com um aceno afirmativo de cabeça, Michiru sentou-se de frente para Usagi e desatou a falar. Primeiro contou do hábito de Haruka com outras garotas, depois da flagra na cozinha, e encerrou dizendo que desde então não haviam conversado. Aquilo era muito mais sério do que Usagi imaginara. Pelo visto Michiru tinha sentimentos mais profundos do que deixava transparecer.

- Só uma dúvida – começou assim que a outra terminou de falar, mas foi interrompida.

- Sim, eu e Haruka estamos juntas – Michiru respondeu antes mesmo de ouvir, já prevendo que este seria o questionamento. A tristeza era sensível em sua voz ao dizer tais palavras.

- Então, por que quando nos conhecemos e eu perguntei se vocês namoravam, você negou?

- Você teria dito a verdade a alguém que acabou de conhecer?

Aquela conclusão era mais do que óbvia, porém Usagi nunca havia pensado desta forma. Sabia que o relacionamento de Haruka e Michiru ultrapassava simples amizade, suspeitara várias vezes que houvesse um romance, mas não creditaria até que lhe fosse confirmado por uma das duas. Eram suas amigas, por tanto, acreditava que lhe diziam sempre a verdade. Agora não era o momento de julgar as motivações que levaram a não desmentir o fato. Muito pelo contrário, era grata pela confiança que lhe estava sendo creditada.

- Por que não contra pra Haruka como está se sentindo? Se eu fizesse algo de errado, gostaria que Mamoru me contasse – arriscou um palpite, um dedo sobre o queixo enquanto olhava para o teto esperando mais alguma idéia brilhante cair.

- Como falar sobre algo que tenho sido conivente por tanto tempo? – Perguntou com uma leve nota de desespero. – O que eu poderia dizer pra ela? Que não agüento mais isso? Que deixei chegar a um ponto em que me fosse insuportável para falar? Que fui idiota? Que não posso mais confiar nela? Que não sei mais se quero continuar...

O que começara como uma tempestade foi sumindo para se tornar menos que um murmúrio. Finalmente tomara coragem para cogitar o que até então parecia não ser uma alternativa. Talvez sua relação houvesse estagnado, não valesse mais a pena mantê-la em meio a um clima tão hostil. Sua garganta parecer se fechar, as lágrimas subiram aos olhos, tentando escorrer pela face, mas ela as segurava com seu orgulho.

- Sim. Haruka tem o direito de saber o que se passa e como você se sente – respondeu Usagi, se sentindo aflita com a reação da colega, mas defenderia até o fim aquilo que acreditava ser justo.

- Então ao menos me dê um tempo – pediu Michiru, ainda com a voz fraca.

- Amanhã é sábado, eu e as meninas vamos até o templo para estudar para as provas, depois conversar sobre as atividades do inimigo. Elas podem também te dar alguns conselhos se você quiser – Usagi acabara de pensar nesta possibilidade, seria perfeita para inteirar as Sailors do círculo interno com uma das do círculo externo, acabar com esta dicotomia.

- Obrigada – Michiru estava verdadeiramente agradecida, agora sua mente parecia muito mais focada, tinha um objetivo e um meio para alcança-lo.

Depois da conversa, estudaram durante apenas algumas horas, antes de se deitarem para dormir. Enquanto a anfitriã adormeceu quase de imediato, passando grande parte da noite a chutar, empurrar e tentar abraçar sua visita, esta se manteve muito quieta, mas ainda acordada. Não conseguiria descansar, não sabia mais o que era isso, nem se interessava por saber. Estava feliz em seu interior, pois agora visualizava uma luz. Conversaria com Haruka e tudo daria certo, como sempre deu, e voltariam a ser um maravilhoso casal.

**N.A.:** Final de mais um capítulo! Gente, por favor, mandem reviews! E me desculpem se errei alguma coisa em relação ao período da estória em que esta fic se passa, é que ainda não pude re-assistir todos os episódios, então estou escrevendo pelo pouco que lembro da primeira vez que os assisti, somado a alguns capítulos esparsos que vi sobre Michiru e Haruka. T_T Se eu tiver cometido algum equívoco, por favor, me avisem que consertarei. Obrigada. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 ~ Encontro**

Era cedo quando as garotas acordaram para se dirigirem ao templo. Devido ao fato de Michiru ser meticulosamente organizada, Usagi, pela primeira vez, não conseguiu se atrasar. Chegaram na exata hora marcada, nem um minuto a mais, provocando o espanto das demais Sailors, que consultavam repetidas vezes os relógios.

- Bom dia... – Cumprimentou-as a líder, a voz sonolenta deixava claro que estava de pé a força. Foi cambaleante até a entrada, sentando-se nos degraus de pedra para evitar cair.

- Nunca vi Usagi chegar tão cedo! – Comentou Rei com seu humor ácido para com a colega de equipe. – Michiru, você fez um milagre.

- Não diga isso – respondeu a outra com um sorriso. – Não foi difícil faze-la levantar tendo dormido no mesmo quarto.

- Mas e a Haruka? – Perguntou Makoto olhando para os lados, esperando vê-la. – Ela não veio com vocês?

- Haruka não sabe que estou com Usagi – talvez já tivesse se acostumado a este pensamento, pois Michiru não demonstrou a menor emoção ao falar. Pelo contrário, parecia tão simples admitir que estava fugindo, quase como quem brinca de esconder.

Em resposta, houve apenas silêncio. Nenhuma das meninas ali presentes parecia saber muito bem como reagir em uma situação desta, não tinham sequer conhecimento do que estava se passando. Lançaram olhares preocupados umas às outras, como indagações, pedidos de instruções quanto à forma de proceder. Foi Minako quem encontrou a solução, agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido, ao perguntar com vigor:

- Meninas, por que não vamos todas para dentro e discutimos os progressos que temos feito em investigar o inimigo?

- Isso, ótima idéia! – Concordou Ami de imediato.

Sendo a opção amplamente aceita pelas demais Sailors, as garotas começaram a se mover para subir as escadinhas de pedra, fazendo Usagi acordar de seu cochilo. Após um sonoro bocejo, ela notou que apenas suas colegas mais antigas acompanhavam Minako, ficando a última delas para trás.

- Esperem – pediu preocupada. Levantou-se e caminhou até Michiru. – Você não vem?

- Fazemos parte de círculos diferentes. Enquanto vocês protegem a Princesa de perto, é meu trabalho estar na parte periférica – sua resposta foi enigmática, mas o significado poderia ser facilmente compreendido. Michiru não fazia parte desta equipe, mesmo sendo uma Sailor, seu trabalho era atuar juntamente com a Haruka.

- Está errada – disse Usagi de forma abrupta, com a força que lhe era característica ao tratar de assuntos importantes, como as amigas. – Você é uma de nós, é uma Sailor, e devemos agir como uma equipe. Pouco me importa que estejamos em círculos diferentes, somos guerreiras reunidas com um único propósito, estamos juntas para lutar e defender. E você está com a gente.

Usagi lhe estendeu a mão em um gesto simbólico, seu sorriso era reconfortante, animador, a tal ponto que lhe dava vontade de chorar. Michiru abandonou toda sua majestade, toda frieza e austeridade que sustentava de forma a afastar todas as pessoas ao seu redor. Passou pela mão à sua frente e deixou-se cair nos braços da colega, debulhando-se em lágrimas. Pela primeira vez sentiu que não precisava se esconder, tinha de fato uma amiga, ou melhor, várias. As outras Sailors, sensibilizadas com a situação, aproximaram-se e, o que era um abraço de duas pessoas virou um entrelaçado de carinho e amizade.

- Nunca mais ache que penas diferenças podem nos separar, pois somos amigas – continuou Usagi.

- Obrigada – Michiru agradeceu, as lágrimas escorrendo dos cílios para a face, caindo sobre a blusa da colega.

Neste clima doce permaneceram por mais alguns instantes, deixando que seus gestos falassem por suas bocas. Afastaram-se e olharam-se umas às outras, chorando, gratas por terem tido a maravilhosa oportunidade de se conhecerem, de serem as boas amigas que eram.

- Vamos entrar – chamou Usagi, sendo a primeira a conseguir falar.

- Pare!

No instante em que começaram a rumar para dentro do templo, ouviu-se um grito atrás delas, precedido por passos apressados. Haruka subia rapidamente a longa escadaria que precedia o pátio em que as garotas se encontravam. Ao chegar, apoiou-se arfante numa pilastra, buscando recuperar o fôlego. Michiru congelou, os pés presos onde estavam. Sua cor desapareceu, como acontece com uma criança que é flagrada pela mãe fazendo algo de errado. Sentiu-se tonta, mas manteve a firmeza em suas pernas, não podia se dar o luxo de desmaiar naquele momento, deveria, e iria, enfrentar o que viesse.

Já totalmente recuperada devido ao seu físico atlético, Haruka caminhou até a companheira e, com um olhar significativo, entre a raiva e a felicidade, disse:

- Até que enfim te achei.

**N.A.: **Capítulo pequeno, mas feito com muito amor. ^^ Eu gostaria de poder me basear 100% em minha vida pra escrever (e já me baseio bastante), mas acho que assim Michiru e Haruka iam acabar se matando, ou Michiru ia chorar em todos os capítulos. Nesse final mesmo, minha namorada dificilmente viria atrás de mim como Haruka veio. Ia esperar eu voltar pra casa pra ai então vir falar comigo e pedir desculpas. Ao menos ela pede desculpas, Haruka não... -_-'' De qualquer jeito, foi bom postar de novo. E PELOAMORDEDEUS deixar reviews não dói! T_T Beijos a todos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 ~ Palavras**

Lá estava Haruka, aproximando-se cada vez mais. O som pareceu sumir, e tudo que Michiru via era em movimentos lentos. O vento parou, as folhas não se moviam, nem um sopro saia de todos os presentes, nada mais existia, apenas elas duas. Haruka fechou os dedos com cuidado sobre o pulso da companheira, em seguida falou de forma séria:

- Vamos voltar para casa.

Não esperou resposta. Deu as costas e puxou-a pelo braço, levaria Michiru consigo de qualquer forma, porém, encontrou mais resistência do que esperava. Sua companheira não se mexeu, os pés muito bem presos ao chão, como se estivesse colada. O rosto voltado sobre o ombro, lançando um olhar suplicante à Usagi e às outras Sailors. Haruka chamou mais uma vez, estranhando a reação:

- Vamos voltar!

Michiru não era do tipo que contava com a ajuda de outras pessoas, fazia tudo do seu jeito, sozinha, e vivia muito bem assim. No máximo contava com sua companheira. Mas esta situação era diferente. Tornava-se impotente contra Haruka, não conseguia enfrenta-la, sua língua perdia toda lâmina, não possuía mais veneno, tornava-se uma criança indefesa, chata e birrenta por vezes, mas ainda assim seria dócil quando a companheira levantasse o tom de voz.

Usagi entendeu o que se passava, notou a resistência da colega e foi em seu auxílio, falando timidamente, não queria se envolver demais:

- Haruka, ela não quer ir.

- Não se meta! – Haruka respondeu furiosa, explodindo até mesmo para quem nunca lhe fizera nada. – Deixe de ser teimosa, Michiru! – Puxou-a mais uma vez, quase fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio.

- Não quero, não vou! – Disse finalmente com energia, para a surpresa da companheira, mas, principalmente, das outras Sailors que não esperavam uma reação tão súbita. – Me largue!

Tentou desvencilhar-se de Haruka, mas esta era muito mais forte. Novamente sentiu o desespero apossar-se de seu corpo, tinha que sair dali e tinha que ser agora, não estava mais agüentando esta situação. Sabia que deveria sentar e conversar, mas como dizer que não poderia ser agora? Não estava pronta, ou talvez estivesse?

- Hey, você não ouviu o que ela disse? – Foi a vez das outras Sailors se intrometerem, a começar por Minako.

- Solta ela! –Brigou Makoto, também incomodada com a situação.

Finalmente Haruka pareceu considerar o que lhe era mandado. Enfrentar sua namorada era relativamente fácil, mas enfrentar o grupo das Sailors era uma situação totalmente diferente. Makoto ainda a encarava, esperando uma resposta, o que levava Haruka a ponderar quem seria a mais forte dentre as duas, sempre quisera saber. Não seria bom entrar num embate corporal na frente das colegas, especialmente se havia um risco de perder a frente de Michiru. Lançou um olhar desafiador a Makoto e então soltou a companheira em um gesto displicente, como se aquilo nada significasse para ela.

- Vai ficar com as suas novas amigas? Você quem sabe – e deu as costas, seguindo para a escadaria de saída do tempo. – Sabe onde me encontrar. E a propósito, gostaria que voltasse. Aquela mansão fica vazia demais sem você.

Foi o estopim que Michiru precisava para deixar escorrer torrencialmente todos os seus sentimentos que estavam atravessados na garganta. Sua respiração alterou-se por instantes, ficando ofegante, e então voltou ao normal. Enquanto palavras fluíam como uma cachoeira em sua mente, tentou acalmar-se e sustentar um olhar cínico, provocando:

- Mas aposto que você está muito bem acompanhada sem mim, não é? A final, não está sozinha, tem a sua amiga – e botou uma ênfase desagradável na última palavra.

A mensagem foi passada. Haruka deu meia-volta imediatamente, nem um pouco satisfeita com o que acabara de ouvir, fazendo com que Michiru estendesse seu sorriso falso, conseguiu o que queria.

- Ela não é minha amiga, não é nada – respondeu ainda mantendo a voz polida.

- Não foi o que me pareceu, para estarem se beijando na minha casa.

Diferente de Haruka, Michiru perdera o pudor. Haviam selado em trato mudo entre ambas para que jamais abordassem assuntos de sua vida privada perante terceiros, porém, a situação mudara. O isolamento apenas fizera mal para o próprio ego de Michiru e, se pudesse contar com as colegas como fizera há pouco, não havia mais porque esconder seus problemas, limitar-se à companheira como sua única confidente. Isso a estava ferindo, afastando de pessoas que a estimavam e desejavam estar perto dela de uma forma que não conseguia perceber o que se passava. Mas agora desejava mudar, se refazer, e começaria com novas atitudes.

- Não aconteceu nada entre nós – Haruka negava com veemência.

- Não minta para mim! – E esta veemência irritava Michiru. – Eu sei que está mentindo, eu sei que a beijou! Eu sei... – Sua voz sumiu por um instante, sendo preciso tomar novas forças para continuar seu desabafo. – Eu sei sempre que você beija uma garota, sei que não é a primeira vez, e sei que não faz o menor esforço para esconder isso de mim. Também sei que não deveria me importar, pois o que conta é que seu coração é meu, mas, olha só, eu me importo! Eu me importo...

Pronto, em fim, dissera. Abaixou o rosto, sentia os olhos arderem, queria chorar, mas não podia ser fraca, tinha nojo de parecer fraca. Então respirou fundo e jurou para si mesma que aquela era a última vez que choraria por sofrer de amor. Ergueu o rosto e olhou diretamente para Haruka, com determinação e força dignas de campo de batalha, esperando pela resposta.

**N.A.: **Gente to feliz! *-* Existe alguém que lê minha fic! *-* Bom, respondendo ao que penguiiin comentou, Michiru é uma pessoa, a meu ver, calculista (no sentido de que ela precisa das coisas perfeitas e bem feitas, como ela calculou, tendo sempre o controle da situação), por isso ela, precisando ficar longe de Haruka, saiu de casa, pois assim evitava dois problemas: 1 – Mandar Haruka embora seria ruim, pois Haruka está morando com ela, não teria para onde ir, ou iria para a casa de alguma garota; 2 – Michiru sabe exatamente onde Haruka está, mantendo seu controle sobre a situação, ela deixa Haruka preocupada com seu paradeiro, mas não o contrário. Além disso, ela precisava de ajuda de alguém de fora, o que a levou a procurar Usagi. ^^ Claro, falo tudo isso me baseando em mim mesma e na forma como eu penso nessas situações.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 ~ Casa

Haruka estava em choque, jamais esperava uma reação tão emotiva de sua companheira, nem que estes fossem seus reais sentimentos. Sentia-se tola, como alguém que fora longe demais em uma brincadeira, não medira as conseqüências. Passou uma mão entre os cabelos como se isso fosse ativar seu cérebro, mas nenhuma resposta lhe parecia boa o suficiente. Então fez o que lhe pareceu ser mais inteligente, deu as costas e se dirigiu mais uma vez para as escadas do templo.

- Aqui não é lugar para discutirmos. Vou estar em casa, caso queira conversar como se deve. Faça o que quiser até lá.

Com estes dizeres, Haruka seguiu seu caminho, desaparecendo nos extensos degraus de mármore. Michiru, por outro lado, ainda não conseguira reassumir sua frieza. Seus punhos estavam cerrados, tremendo dos lados do corpo, ainda pronta para gritar e dizer quantas verdades mais fosse preciso.

- Michiru! – Gritou Usagi indo ao encontro da colega, segurando-a pelos ombros para que desse meia-volta e fosse ao encontro das outras. – Vamos entrar – pediu quase em uma súplica, não agüentava ver suas amigas brigarem e se ferirem umas às outras.

Foi como se o toque a fizesse retornar à realidade. Michiru soltou um suspiro cansado e sorriu, deixando-se conduzir entre as demais Sailors. Não valia a pena continuar a pensar em Haruka ou em todas as coisas ruins que lhe haviam acontecido, tudo que havia finalmente dito. Já estava feito, agora devia apenas descansar e repensar uma forma de tornar a ver a companheira, desta vez para dar uma solução definitiva.

As Sailors tiveram um dia agradável. Estudaram pela manhã e debateram sobre os inimigos durante a tarde. Quando o sol começou a se pôr, determinaram que era a hora de se despedir. Cada uma tomaria seu rumo, ônibus diferentes para casas diferentes. Michiru pegaria um táxi sozinha.

Não houveram palavras tristes de despedida, apenas sorrisos e promessas de que em breve se encontrariam novamente. Michiru seguiu para casa, um longo caminho com muito a refletir. Seu coração estava apertado e deveria ter muito cuidado com o que faria quando chegasse em sua mansão. Cada palavra seria determinante para o sucesso ou o fracasso de seu intento. Começou a bolar um discurso, separando palavras-chaves que deveriam ser abordadas, preparando sentenças como para um discurso, coisas que não poderia se esquecer na hora.

Chegando nos grandes portões metálicos, pagou o táxi e tocou a campainha. O comando foi enviado por um de seus criados, e logo as barras de metal se moveram para deixa-la passar. Dentro de casa, tanto a governanta quanto o mordomo lhe perguntaram preocupados onde estivera, não obtendo muitas palavras da garota em resposta:

- Estava na casa de umas amigas - a fala, aparentemente seca, encobria sua preocupação e insegurança, desejando apenas ser breve e retornar para o quarto, ou melhor, seguir à procura da companheira. – Haruka está aqui?

- A senhorita Tenoh saiu pela manhã e não retornou. Quer deixar algum recado? – Perguntou a criada.

- Quando ela chegar, diga-lhe que já estou em casa.

Esta mensagem seria suficiente para fazer Haruka vir até ela correndo. Era bom ter essa sensação de poder ilimitado às vezes. Riu deste pensamento, era tão típico. Deixou o saguão de entrada e rumou para o quarto, precisava tomar um banho, trocar as roupas e, principalmente, passar um bom tempo dentro de uma banheira.

Fez uma grande quantidade de espuma sobre a água quente, prendeu os cabelos e então afundou o corpo. Mais uma vez repassou mentalmente tudo que diria a Haruka. Não conseguiria ter paz, mesmo que tentasse, até a situação estar resolvida. Era impossível descansar. Quando começava a cogitar a possibilidade de sair da banheira e arrumar-se para esperar o retorno da companheira, ouviu ao longe o som de um motor potente, rasgando o silêncio da noite.

Levantou-se de imediato. Enxugou o corpo com pressa, retornou para o quarto, se vestiu, e, ainda correndo, foi para a varanda. Só poderia ser uma pessoa, apenas ela fazia questão de acelerar e fazer tanto barulho aonde quer que passasse com suas motos. Viu uma silhueta feminina sair da garagem, o capacete debaixo do braço, curtos cabelos loiros balançando ao vento. Só podia ser ela.

O coração de Michiru bateu mais rápido. A qualquer momento, a qualquer instante Haruka receberia a mensagem e viria ao seu encontro. Estava nervosa, tão ansiosa que não conseguia se sentar, esperando em pé enquanto arrumava a roupa e o cabelo repetidas vezes. Devia estar impecável e calma. As mãos à frente do corpo enquanto tentava controlar a respiração e o som de suas batidas cardíacas parecia explodir em seus ouvidos.

Em meio a tantas emoções, ouviu o som de passos apressados, que mais pareciam um exército aproximando-se. Não teve dúvidas, era agora. Parada próxima à varanda, de frente para a porta, aguardou o som que chegava cada vez mais próximo até cessar inteiramente. Um instante de total silêncio, a maçaneta girou e a porta se abriu.

**N.A.: **To mortaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! T_T Eu sei que demorei (demais) pra postar esse capítulo, mas está sendo horrível arranjar tempo pra fazer qualquer coisa ultimamente. Sorry! T_T Mas, já deixo avisado, eu vou SIM terminar essa fic. Peço desculpas a todos, a Belle03 e, principalmente, a meu amor, que me cobra todos os dias pelo próximo capítulo. Dúvidas, críticas, sugestões, são sempre bem-vindas (só não vale xingar a autora! xD Pensando bem, isso pode também). Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 ~ Obviamente Imperceptível

Haruka entrou no quarto ainda arfante, visivelmente cansada depois de quase voar pelo corredor. Estupefata, parou junto ao portal, mirando com os olhos bem abertos à garota à sua frente, como se a visualizasse pela primeira vez, ou simplesmente não a esperasse em casa tão cedo. Talvez se exaltara demais, não devia agir como uma criança tola. Fechou a porta atrás de si e encostou-se nessa, os olhos fechados, acalmando a própria respiração e medindo cuidadosamente as palavras. Aquele era um momento bem tenso. Mas foi Michiru quem quebrou o silêncio:

- Parece que viu um fantasma – disse com um sorriso simpático.

Sua voz não demonstrava o menor perigo ou intenção de atacar. Muito pelo contrário, era amigável, como na primeira vez que se falaram. Era como se tivessem voltado no tempo e nada tivesse acontecido, nada do que Haruka pudesse se arrepender. Retribuiu o sorriso, levando as mãos aos bolsos apenas para ter com o que se ocupar, enquanto assumia a pose de "garotão descolado" e respondia:

- Foi uma surpresa e tanto te encontrar aqui hoje.

- Surpresa boa ou surpresa ruim? – Michiru ainda sustentava o ar agradável, levando a conversa na casualidade.

- Ahm... Boa – Haruka hesitou por instantes antes de responder, indagando-se qual seria a razão de tanta disposição por parte da parceira, o que poderia estar tramando.

O gesto não passou despercebido por Michiru. Seus olhos se estreitaram e o sorriso desapareceu. Sua face angelical mudou completamente para o mais aterrorizante gelo, como se o dragão estivesse apenas esperando para ser acordado, apenas pela pequena, minúscula deixa que o faria despertar e lançar para fora toda sua cólera. Isto é uma mulher magoada.

- Está tudo bem? – A companheira arriscou-se a perguntar, os sentidos atentos para possíveis reações intempestivas.

- Por que não estaria? – Michiru exibiu um largo sorriso, tão forçado e artificial que a ambiente a sua volta pareceu congelar.

- Não sei, só aqui que não está como de costume – Haruka tentou faze-la falar.

- Mas é claro que estou como de costume – a outra respondeu ainda sorrindo, em seu tom de voz educado, com a postura de uma dama. – Estou sendo a boa esposa, presente em casa quando o marido chega, o jantar pronto e as crianças na cama, ignorando as marcas de batom no colarinho. Alienada da realidade espontaneamente, engolindo todos os tipos de mentiras e vivendo de aparências, como manda a etiqueta. Não é isso que quer de mim? Uma boneca dócil, um cachorro que pode ter sempre que chamar?

- Sabe que não é isso que quero de você, nunca foi, nunca te pedi nada dessa forma – tentou rapidamente defender-se, a situação estava pior do que esperava.

Haruka se aproximou da companheira, sorrindo ternamente, tocou-a no braço, ao que foi repelida com um movimento brusco. A expressão de Michiru mudara e assumira uma expressão dura, que veio acompanhada de palavras de igual intensidade e emoção. O vaso estava transbordando finalmente.

- Não precisa usar palavras, não precisa pedir explicitamente para transmitir a mensagem. Você deixou claro que era livre e que livre continuaria sendo para fazer o que quisesse. Eu aceitei, eu achei que iria te mudar e não consegui – as lágrimas começaram a inundar seus olhos e cair, sem que desse a menor importância. – Não consegui absolutamente nada.

- Não é verdade – a outra tentava apaziguar. – Eu apenas... Nunca soube como você se sentia, nunca imaginei que visse dessa forma. Por que nunca se abriu comigo? Por que nunca me contou essas coisas? Precisou esperar tanto tempo para me dizer a verdade, sofrer tanto?

- Como pôde não perceber que eu estava sofrendo?

- Porque você nunca me disse! – Haruka começava a alterar-se, elevando o tom de voz. Era incapaz de perceber as coisas sozinhas.

- Porque você nunca me perguntou! Porque é óbvio demais! Porque duas pessoas devem ficar juntas! Não são três nem quatro, são duas! – E Michiru também gritava, exasperando-se.

- Só que eu não percebo, eu não consigo, eu preciso que me diga!

- E eu preciso que perceba! Pois eu não vou ficar te dizendo o óbvio que você, como minha namorada, devia saber! Você é bem crescida pra saber como agir numa relação e não sou eu que devo ficar te ensinando!

- Se você quer que eu perceba, então vai ter que me ensinar!

- Ótimo, então agora a responsabilidade pelos seus atos é minha? Simplesmente ótimo!

- Ótimo então!

Descarregados os ânimos, terminadas as ofensas e dito tudo aquilo que estava enchendo suas cabeças e almas, silenciaram. Haruka ainda encarava Michiru quando esta, exausta de brigar, sentou-se na cama. Mantinha a cabeça baixa, como se pesasse demais levantar o olhar, mirando as mãos sobre o colo. Depois de arquitetar meticulosamente o que dizer, decidiu que era o momento de colocar para fora a frase que tanto planejara durante aqueles dias malditos. Respirou fundo e, com um sussurro quase inaudível, falou:

- Talvez seja a hora de terminarmos.

**N.A.: **Me odeiem, eu mereço pela demora. Percebi que só consigo escrever quando minha namorada viaja, não é estranho? Acho que sem ela aqui tenho mais tempo de repensar nossa relação, ai transfiro tudo pra fic. Isso está tão auto-biográfico... Dúvidas, críticas, sugestões, são bem-vindas. Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8 ~ (N)Ever

As palavras pareceram cair com o peso de uma tempestade sobre Haruka. Terminar não era uma opção, sequer algo a se cogitar de mais remota maneira. Ajoelhou-se diante de Michiru, pegando nas mãos da moça. Agora eram os seus olhos que ficavam vermelhos, mas segurava as lágrimas com toda sua força. Tinha que ser calma, paciente, e pensar muito no que falar, se queria manter seu relacionamento.

- Eu te amo – disse olhando a companheira nos olhos, querendo lhe transmitir toda a verdade naquelas palavras. – Eu te amo mais do que qualquer coisa. Mais do que a minha vida. Não quero que terminemos assim.

- Então porque me obriga a tomar este tipo de atitude? – Perguntou Michiru mantendo a frieza, o olhar desviado para o lado, não queria se comover.

- Eu quero mudar – Haruka tocou o rosto da amada, fazendo com que esta agora a olhasse. – Eu desejo mais do que tudo ser perfeita pra você nos mínimos detalhes, ser tão boa pra você quanto você é para mim. Não quero mais te ver chorar, não quero mais te ver triste. E se eu te magoar, prefiro que me machuque, que me mate, mas não seja indiferente, nem me deixe, pois isso eu não suportaria.

Lágrimas desobedientes rolaram pelo rosto de Haruka, fazendo com que Michiru compreendesse o que significava para ela dizer tudo aquilo, admitir seu erro e sujeitar-se à vontade da outra. Era um começo, uma promessa. Michiru desceu da cama e sentou no colo da companheira, abraçando-a e sendo envolvida por aqueles braços firmes. Choraram juntas, em um pacto silencioso de amor e respeito mútuo, que duraria para sempre, até mesmo depois, em suas vidas futuras.

- Nunca me deixe – repetiu Haruka.

- Nunca traia a minha confiança – respondeu Michiru, afastando o corpo da companheira para poder encara-la nos olhos enquanto falava palavras tão sérias. – Jure para mim, pelo nosso amor, que tudo acabe se alguma vez você vier a me trair de novo.

Por um instante, Haruka hesitou, mas sabia, bem no fundo, que era uma condição justa e que, se pretendia mesmo cumprir com sua palavra, era o correto a se fazer. Pegou as mãos de Michiru e as beijou, dizendo logo em seguida, com o olhar firme e decidido:

- Eu juro, pelo nosso amor, que a minha vida termine se eu, alguma vez, te decepcionar de novo.

Michiru se deu por satisfeita e abraçou Haruka. Era apenas isso que queria ouvir, desde o começo de seu relacionamento, vivera cada momento apenas para isso, para saber que realmente era amada como merecia, que não haveria mais dor ou sofrimento. Haruka agora a entendia, só isso importava, fazer Michiru feliz. Para selar suas palavras, afastou a companheira que a abraçava e a beijou. Mas não foi um beijo apaixonado, foi delicado, romântico, como se fosse a primeira vez que a beijava.

Ficaram assim por alguns instantes, até se separarem, e manterem apenas o abraço. Pensativa, Haruka sabia que o tempo de ficarem juntas estava se esvaindo aos poucos. Logo mais inimigos apareceriam e ninguém poderia prever como seriam esses embates, se sobreviveriam, se seria permitido a elas ficar juntas, constituir uma família, viver como pessoas normais. Isso era apenas um sonho, talvez uma utopia em se tratando da vida de Sailor, mas Haruka lutaria por isso. Faria o melhor por Michiru, daria a ela a vida de rainha que sempre desejou, com todas as regalias devidas.

- Vamos ficar juntas para sempre – disse enquanto alisava os cabelos da amada. – Não há inimigo que nos separe. Vamos viver muitos anos, ter uma casa, não precisa ser muito luxuosa, basta ser nossa, mas vou fazer de tudo para que seja tão boa quanto a que você está acostumada.

- Eu não ligo, desde que você esteja na porta me esperando.

- Vamos ter dois filhos, ou três – Haruka continuou. – Eles vão chamar você de "mamãe" e a mim apenas de "mãe". Assim poderemos diferenciar.

- E eu vou parir os três, certo? – Michiru perguntou já sabendo a resposta que viria, mas isso não a incomodava, pelo contrário, era um prazer para ela.

- Claro, eu não me veria carregando uma criança. E vamos ter também um cachorro, um vira-lata que vai brincar com as crianças no jardim.

- Um gato, você quer dizer.

- Certo, um gato e um cachorro.

Michiru riu, sempre divergiam ao falar de animais, isso não mudaria nunca, mas fazia parte de como elas eram. Era gostoso falar sobre o futuro, a fazia se sentir bem. Aninhou-se no peito da companheira, era quente e gostoso, a fazia se sentir segura, e podia sonhar com a tal casa e até mesmo visualizar Haruka rolando no chão com os animais e as crianças, todos brincando enquanto ela os chamava para jantar.

- E você vai estar sempre sorrindo assim, com esse seu sorriso bobo – brincou Haruka, pegando o nariz de Michiru.

- Sempre, não importa o que aconteça – respondeu a outra ainda sorrindo.

- Sempre.

FIM

**N.A.: **Finalmente o FIM! Demorou, mas saiu! Quero agradecer a todos que acompanharam a estória desde o princípio, aos que contribuíram para que fosse feita, aos que comentaram, à Mozi e Belle03, pois sem todos vocês esse projeto não teria sido possível. Adorei escrever essa fic. Agora, nos vemos na minha nova estória, vão lá na minha página! Beijos, até a próxima fic! =***


End file.
